


Making Rounds

by ADuckInAHat



Series: CEO AU [15]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal, Daddy Kink, F/F, Fluff, GP, Smut, Titjob, everyone is a little premature this time poor things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27525247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Dahyun makes the rounds at Sana's company then visits Jeongyeon before a trip.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun, Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Kim Dahyun/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung, Kim Dahyun/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: CEO AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	Making Rounds

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. Might have to make the next one for the girls that missed out this round ;~; 
> 
> <3

Dahyun walked into Sana’s building, smiling and greeting every member of staff she saw. She rode the elevator up to her office and gave a small nod to her secretary before going into her office. 

  
  


“You rang?” 

  
  


Sana nodded, opening her arms for Dahyun, who came and straddled her lap. 

  
  


“What’s the matter, baby?” Dahyun wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her gently. 

  
  


“I missed you.” Sana kissed her again. 

  
  


“That’s what happens when you leave so early. Both you and Momo were gone before I woke up.” 

  
  


“Early mornings.” Sana nuzzled into her neck and rocked them a little. “Needed to get the sugar I missed out on.” 

  
  


Dahyun laughed and pulled Sana out of her neck. “Sugar, huh?” 

  
  


Sana nodded. “Because you’re so sweet.” She looked at her outfit and hummed. “Thank god for hot weather.” Her hands slid along her bare thighs and into her skirt. 

  
  


“Oh, do you want that kind of sugar, baby?” Dahyun leaned back with her elbows on the desk as Sana’s hands moved higher and higher. 

  
  


“Are you offering?” 

  
  


“It’s always on offer for you. You know that.” Dahyun sat up straight and palmed Sana’s cock through her pants. She unzipped them and pulled it out, her fingertips playing with the head. “Already so hard.” 

  
  


Sana hummed quietly, hiking Dahyun’s skirt to pull her panties aside. She rubbed her clit slowly, feeling her getting wetter. “You do have that effect on me.” She flattened her hand on her lower back and lifted her to sink down on her shaft, a soft groan sounding at the back of her throat. Dahyun pressed their foreheads together and rocked her hips back and forth, humping her slowly. Sana worked the buttons on her shirt and pushed it open, finding her not wearing a bra. 

  
  


“That’s dangerous in a white shirt, baby.” Sana mumbled possessively, taking one into her mouth. 

  
  


Dahyun smirked and cupped the back of her head, hissing softly when her fingers started to move faster on her clit. “I didn’t want to bother with one today.” 

  
  


Sana swapped to the other side, swiping her tongue over the stiff bud. “It’s sexy. But I wouldn’t want anyone else to see you.” 

  
  


“Well, two people in this building have already seen them.” She gripped Sana’s hair and tilted her head back to look into her eyes, beginning to bounce on her hard cock. “They’ve ripped my shirt off and touched them,” she watched Sana’s eyes flash. “Sucked on them,” Dahyun brushed her lips against Sana’s, feeling her cock start to twitch. “Fucked them,” her own breathing started to pick up. “And you watched every second of it.” 

  
  


Sana whimpered, holding her hips as she drove her cock up into her dripping hole. She kept her eyes on Dahyun’s. “Might need a repeat performance.” 

  
  


Dahyun’s brow raised, tightening her hold on her hair, sliding her tongue along her lower lip. “I’ll make sure to show you when I go to Chaeyoung’s office after you fill me up. Then maybe I’ll visit Jihyo too. Get three loads inside me today.” 

  
  


Sana whined, her hips bucking hard as she came, filling her clenching pussy. Dahyun came just from feeling her hot cum coat her walls. 

  
  


“Fuck... “ Dahyun bit down on Sana’s lip before kissing her hard, sliding her tongue into her mouth. Sana ran her hands lower and grabbed her ass, slapping it hard. 

  
  


“You better give me a good angle.” She husked against her lips. 

  
  


“The best for you, baby.” Dahyun unbuttoned Sana’s shirt and kissed a line from her collarbone to the tops of her breasts, leaving a few hickeys on the soft skin of her chest. “Any requests?” 

  
  


Sana shook her head. “Whatever you want to do, baby. You know I’m not picky.” 

  
  


“Have they been doing their work properly?” Dahyun asked, kissing back up to her neck, making sure not to leave any marks there. 

  
  


“Mmhmm. Jihyo and Chaeng have been good lately. They deserve a little treat. Jihyo mostly. She’s been working so hard.” 

  
  


Dahyun leaned back and buttoned up her shirt as she kissed her. “I love you so much.” She muttered between kisses. “I’ll make it up to you tonight.” 

  
  


“Nothing to make up for, baby.” 

  
  


“Shh. I’m going to leave you hanging a little bit by sending you those videos. I’ll take care of you tonight. And Momo.” 

  
  


Sana grinned. “She has been a little desperate lately.” 

  
  


Dahyun pouted a little. “Yeah. She’s working too much for that host job. Perfectionist.” 

  
  


Sana nodded, rubbing her thumbs on her thighs. “She’s a bit backed up.” 

  
  


“I will never understand why she refuses to get herself off.” 

  
  


Sana shrugged. “I guess she wants to save it?” 

  
  


Dahyun shook her head slightly and stood up, fixing her panties and her skirt. “She’s cute.” 

  
  


“Very cute.” Sana tucked her cock back into her pants and stood up, bending slightly to wrap her arms around Dahyun’s waist and pepper kisses all over her jawline and neck. Dahyun giggled at the attention, resting her hands on her shoulders. 

  
  


“You’re being cute right now too.” 

  
  


“Mmm mmm.” Sana hummed as she kissed her. “I love you. Have fun.” 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Dahyun cupped her cheeks and gave her one more proper kiss. “I’ll see you at home?” 

  
  


Sana nodded, stealing one last kiss. “Six.” 

  
  


“Okay.” Dahyun ran her thumbs along her cheeks. “I’ll order food in.” 

  
  


“Sounds good.” Sana let her go and led her to the door. “Knock first in case someone is in their office.” 

  
  


“I will.” Dahyun squeezed her hand then walked off, putting a little sway in her hips since she knew Sana’s eyes were on her ass. She made her way down the hall to Chaeyoung’s office, knocking on the door. 

  
  


“Come in.” 

  
  


Dahyun opened the door and peeked in. “Time for a visit?” 

  
  


“Dahyun!” Chaeyoung shot out of her chair and ran over to tackle her in a hug. “Hi.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled wide and hugged her back. “Hey. You act like you haven’t seen me in two years.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung waved her hand and pulled her over to the couch. “A week is too long in my eyes. What are you doing here?” 

  
  


“Sana called me up since she left early this morning. Wanted to see me.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung wiggled her eyebrows. “Thank God her office is soundproof.” 

  
  


“I’m not that loud, thank you.” 

  
  


“You can be.” 

  
  


“So can you.” Dahyun shot back. “But, speaking of, Sana did tell me you’ve been doing good recently and deserve a little something.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung mashed her lips together. “Oh?” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” Dahyun moved to lay her on the couch. “Tell me what you want, Chae.” 

  
  


“Anything.” She breathed out, looking up at her as she moved to straddle her hips. “It’s been a while.” 

  
  


Dahyun raised her brow, shimmying back to sit against her thighs, both hands rubbing her cock through her pants. “Why?” 

  
  


“No time.” Chaeyoung’s cock hardened quickly under her attention. “I had a project due this morning I was working on for two weeks.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded a little and got her pants and boxers down around her ankles. She leaned in and kissed her cheek then her lips while her hand moved on her shaft. “Hard?” 

  
  


Chaeyoung shook her head. “Just want to feel you.” She unbuttoned Dahyun’s shirt and pushed it away from her shoulders, littering her pale skin with kisses. Dahyun felt her chest tighten at the softness and moved them so Chaeyoung was on top. She shimmied out of her panties and put them over the back of the couch, grinning when she didn’t waste time pushing into her. True to her word, she kept her thrusts long and deep, not going too fast. 

  
  


“Oh, Chaeng,” Dahyun moaned, still sensitive from when Sana had her. She cupped the back of her neck and kissed her deeply, wrapping her legs around her waist. Chaeyoung pulled her hips back and rolled them forward, whimpering at how she clung to her shaft. 

  
  


“Dahyun, I’m not gonna last long.” 

  
  


Dahyun ran her fingers up the back of her head, tangling them in her hair. “It’s okay, baby.” She whispered. “You don’t need to hold out for me.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung buried into her neck and thrust slightly faster the closer she got. Within a few thrusts, her hips stilled as her shaft pulsed her cum into her, moaning low into her shoulder. 

  
  


“That’s it, baby.” Dahyun whispered into her ear, placing a few kisses under it. “Keep going if you need to.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung panted heavily, her hot breath tickling down Dahyun’s chest and shoulder. Her hips kept moving until she started to soften, riding out her orgasm. She slowly pulled her hips back and tugged her pants up as she kissed down her body. Dahyun watched her, realizing what she was going to do. 

  
  


“You don’t have to-” the last word rose in pitch as Chaeyoung’s lips wrapped around her clit, causing her to moan. She tangled her fingers in her short dirty blonde hair and humped her mouth, leaking cum onto the couch. “Chae…” 

  
  


Chaeyoung brought her arms around her thighs and grabbed her hands, lacing their fingers as she paid close attention to her clit, flicking her tongue against it to make her come. Dahyun’s chest heaved as she sucked in as much air as she could right before coming. 

  
  


“Chae!” 

  
  


Chaeyoung moaned and moved down to catch her cum, tasting a bit of herself with it. She placed a few kisses on her inner thigh and left a small mark right where it met her hip. Moving up her body, she licked her lips clean which made Dahyun’s eyes roll. 

  
  


“What?” Chaeyoung said innocently. 

  
  


“Nothing.” Dahyun leaned up and kissed her. “Cute.” 

  
  


“I know you are.” Chaeyoung made sure to button Dahyun’s shirt back up and slide her panties on. She pulled her to sit up and draped an arm over her shoulders. Dahyun leaned her head on her shoulder, wrapping both arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a while, Chaeyoung’s hand idly rubbing her shoulder. 

  
  


“I have to go now.” 

  
  


Chaeyoung whined. “Do you have to?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, tilting her head up for one more kiss. “I have to pay a visit to Jihyo.” 

  
  


“Working hard today, huh?” 

  
  


Dahyun laughed. “She deserves it, really.” 

  
  


“True.” Chaeyoung got up and helped Dahyun stand, putting her arms back around her torso. “Call me sometime?” 

  
  


“Definitely.” She squeezed her tight. “Sooner rather than later.” 

  
  


“You better.” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked and nipped her jaw. “Don’t play with me. You know I’ll come snatch you up.” 

  
  


“Oooh, I’m scared.” 

  
  


Dahyun slapped her ass hard then slid past her to the door. “Love you.” She blew her a kiss. 

  
  


Chaeyoung caught it and pressed it to her chest. “Love you too.” 

  
  


Dahyun walked further down the hall and knocked on Jihyo’s door. 

  
  


“Yes?” 

  
  


She opened the door and saw Jihyo beam when she saw her. “Can I come in?” 

  
  


“Of course you can.” Jihyo walked around her desk and gathered her up in a tight hug. “It’s so good to see you.” 

  
  


Dahyun hugged her back. “I hear you’ve been working hard.” 

  
  


Jihyo let out a soft laugh. “Just a bit. I haven’t had time to breathe, it seems like.” 

  
  


Dahyun led them back to Jihyo’s desk so she could sit down while she sat up on the desk. “Lots coming up?” 

  
  


Jihyo nodded. “It’s just tense. Not wanting things to get messed up.” 

  
  


Dahyun pouted. “Anything I can do?” 

  
  


Jihyo shook her head. “It’ll be okay in the end. Just stressful at the moment.” 

  
  


Dahyun hummed quietly. “I can think of something. If you want to.” She raised her brow, making sure Jihyo caught her drift. 

  
  


Jihyo’s cheeks tinted pink. “I wouldn’t be opposed…” 

  
  


“How much time do you have?” 

  
  


“Twenty minutes before a meeting.” 

  
  


Dahyun reached forward to grab Jihyo’s hand, pulling her to stand between her legs. “Plenty of time.” she cupped her through her pants, earning a small gasp. 

  
  


Jihyo put her hands on the desk to brace herself as Dahyun pulled her cock out. She looked down and watched her stroke her shaft, hardening within a few seconds. Dahyun kissed her cheek as she guided her inside, listening to her exhale deeply as she sank into her. Jihyo licked her lips and pushed her skirt up to watch her cock move in and out of her. 

  
  


“Oh, wait,” Dahyun whispered, grabbing her phone and handed it to Jihyo. “For Sana.” 

  
  


Jihyo hummed in acknowledgement and got the best angle, holding the phone up by her chest to get Dahyun into the frame and her cock spearing into her as she fucked her. “Look at that tight pussy stretching around my big cock.” 

  
  


Dahyun bit her lip at the low tone of Jihyo’s voice, knowing what she was doing. 

  
  


Jihyo fucked her harder and Dahyun spread her legs wider. 

  
  


“Fuck me just like that.” She fell back on the desk, gasping when she went even harder. “Tear that pussy up.” 

  
  


Jihyo groaned and brought her free hand up to grope her chest. Dahyun quickly opened her shirt, grunting when she pinched and tugged at her nipple. She arched off of the desk when she came, milking Jihyo’s cock for her cum. 

  
  


“Come in me.” 

  
  


Jihyo managed a few more thrusts before coming, keeping herself in to the root, humping against her. She slowly pulled out, showing off her length as she did. Once she’d moved all the way back, she got a shot of her cum dripping out of her hole before ending the video. She put the phone aside and leaned over Dahyun’s body. 

  
  


“You were with her earlier, huh?” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled a little. “I was. And Chae.” 

  
  


“Damn.” 

  
  


Dahyun giggled and leaned up to kiss her. “What?” 

  
  


“Nothing.” Jihyo kissed her again. “Seems like a lot.” 

  
  


Dahyun shook her head. “Mmm mmm. I love it.” 

  
  


Jihyo hummed, glancing over to send the clip to Sana. “You have a text, by the way.” 

  
  


“Who?” 

  
  


“Jeong.” 

  
  


Dahyun grabbed her phone and looked at it. “Oh. Well, my day got busier.” 

  
  


“Wants you to come over?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, moving to sit up as she texted her back. “Just in time for your meeting, though.” 

  
  


Jihyo fixed herself up. “I’m sorry we couldn’t hang out longer. Even without the sex.” 

  
  


“If you want to, you can always come over to the house, Ji. We don’t bite.” She put her hands on her sides. 

  
  


“I know. I just don’t want to intrude.” 

  
  


“Park Jihyo.” Dahyun’s voice was firm. 

  
  


“I know.” Jihyo winced. “I know.” 

  
  


“You’re coming over this weekend.” 

  
  


“Yes ma’am.” Jihyo replied sheepishly. 

  
  


“Good girl. I’ll take good care of you.” Dahyun hopped off of the desk and kissed her cheek repeatedly then one last one on her lips. “Love you.” 

  
  


“Love you too.” Jihyo rubbed her hips. “Be safe going to Jeong’s.” 

  
  


“I will.” Dahyun headed toward the door and found Jihyo following her. “Oh, right. Meeting.” 

  
  


Jihyo laughed and stole one little grope of her ass before shooting off down the hall, giggling. 

  
  


Dahyun shook her head then sent Sana a text that she'd be at Jeongyeon’s for the afternoon, but home in time for dinner. She smirked a bit when she got sent a photo of her hard under her desk after watching the video of her with Jihyo. Once she got to Jeongyeon’s, she rang the bell and waited for her to answer the door. 

  
  


“Dahyun!” 

  
  


“Hi.” Dahyun smiled wide and stood on her toes to hug her. “It’s good to see you.” 

  
  


“You too.” Jeongyeon took her hand and led her into the living room. “I hate to call you like this, but I’m about to go on a trip and I wanted to see you before I left.” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked. “You wanted to see me naked is what you mean.” 

  
  


“Way to make me sound shallow.” Jeongyeon joked, pulled her close to kiss along her cheek and neck. “But you’re right.” 

  
  


Dahyun put her hands on her shoulders and tilted her head to the side. “You know I don’t care.” She pulled Jeongyeon’s shirt off and kissed her, moving them down the hallway to her bedroom. Jeongyeon lifted her up and carried her there faster, wasting no time in getting them both undressed.

  
  


“Anything for Sana?” 

  
  


“I sent her one not long ago, but I could give her another one. I teased her about my chest earlier.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon smirked crookedly at that. “I have an idea.” She opened her bedside table drawer and grabbed some lube, slicking her cock and the valley between her breasts. She took Dahyun’s phone with her clean hand and hit record. Dahyun looked into the lens and squeezed her breasts around Jeongyeon’s cock as she thrust between them, sliding her tongue out to lick the head each time it pushed out from the top of her breasts. 

  
  


“Fuck, that’s so good, baby.” Jeongyeon moaned low, her shaft pulsing visibly each time she swiped her tongue over the tip. 

  
  


Dahyun wrapped her lips around the tip and sucked until her cheeks hollowed, earning a moan from Jeongyeon. She pressed the tip of her tongue into the slit, making her hips jerk. 

  
  


“That’s gonna make me come.” 

  
  


“Good. Let me taste you.” She stuck her tongue out and let the head rest against it. 

  
  


Jeongyeon grunted at the sight and shortened her thrusts to rub the head against her tongue right before coming, painting her pink tongue white with cum. Dahyun swallowed and licked her lips before latching onto the tip to suck it clean. Jeongyeon ended the clip and tossed her phone aside, pulling her hips back to kneel between her legs. 

  
  


Dahyun let out a loud moan when she slammed into her, starting a brutal rhythm. She dragged her nails down her back, their skin meeting with loud, wet claps. Jeongyeon panted heavily, her abs burning with the effort of fucking her so hard, but she didn’t slow. Dahyun held onto her forearm while the other rubbed her clit. 

  
  


“Desperate, huh?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon glanced up and looked into her eyes. “Always.” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked and rubbed her clit faster. “So fill me up, baby. I’ll make sure it stays in me for when Sana gets me later.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon mirrored her smirk and kept up her pace until she felt her balls tense. “Here it comes.” She lasted for a few moments longer, letting out a low growl as she came. 

  
  


Dahyun’s mouth opened at the amount of cum she was spilling into her after coming once already. She whimpered and came right after, her walls milking her for more. Jeongyeon lay against her body and humped into her, trying to savor the feeling. Dahyun rubbed the back of her neck and shoulders. 

  
  


“How long is your trip?” 

  
  


“Week and half.” 

  
  


“So long.” 

  
  


“It is. Need to set up and do the show. Apparently they can’t set up without me.” 

  
  


“Of course not. Because you’re the best.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon groaned and hid in her neck. “Stop.” 

  
  


“I’m serious.” Dahyun rolled them onto their sides and pulled her back to look into her eyes. “You’re the leading company. And model. Be proud of that.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon mumbled something that Dahyun didn’t catch. 

  
  


“Hmm?” 

  
  


“It’s hard.” 

  
  


“Well, you trust me, right?” 

  
  


“Of course.” 

  
  


“Then trust me when I say you’re the best at what you do.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon softened a little and leaned in to kiss her. “Thank you, Dahyun.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. “No need to. I love you, Jeong.” 

  
  


“I love you, too. You always support me.” 

  
  


“No matter what.” Dahyun agreed, pulling her closer. 

  
  


“You’re too sweet.” 

  
  


“I think I’m the perfect amount.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon let out a soft laugh. “You’re right.” 

  
  


“Finally something we agree on.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon huffed. “Shut up.” 

  
  


“Nope.” Dahyun kissed her forehead. “Let’s get some cuddles in before I have to leave.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon nodded, tucking into her neck and closing her eyes. After another two hours and another round, Dahyun got dressed and leaned over the bed to kiss her goodbye. 

  
  


“Let me know you get home, okay?” 

  
  


“I will.” Dahyun kissed her again. “Let me know how your trip goes. Text me when you leave, when you land and all of that. I want to know you’re safe.” 

  
  


“I will.” 

  
  


“Thank you.” Dahyun stood up and grabbed her phone, sending the clip to Sana. “I’ll see you when you get back.” 

  
  


“You will?” 

  
  


“Yes I will.” She gave her a knowing look. 

  
  


Jeongyeon mashed her lips together and nodded. “You got it.” 

  
  


Dahyun smiled in victory then headed back to the house just in time to order food and have it delivered just before Sana got home. She changed into a t-shirt and loose sweats. What she didn’t expect was for Momo to walk in before Sana got home. 

  
  


“Baby!” Dahyun ran toward her and jumped into her arms. “I wasn’t expecting you until later.” 

  
  


Momo caught her easily and nuzzled into her neck, taking her in. “Got done early.” She mumbled, moving back to kiss her. “I missed you this morning.” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, continuing the kiss. “I missed you too. Went to see Sana, but I knew I couldn’t come to see you.” She pouted, which Momo kissed away quickly. 

  
  


“I’m done now. Everything is ready for the day. You have me all to yourself.” 

  
  


“Thank God for that.” Dahyun muttered, kissing her again. “I need you.” 

  
  


Momo let her muscle memory carry them upstairs to the bedroom. “I need you so bad too. It’s been days.”

  
  


Dahyun kissed all over her neck. “I do have to tell you I’ve been having a little fun today.” 

  
  


“Oh?” Momo put her down on the bed and stood on her knees as she pulled her shirt off. “What kind?” 

  
  


Dahyun licked her lips at the sight of her abs and ran her fingers along them, tugging the waistband of her pants and boxer briefs. “Sana.” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” Momo pushed Dahyun’s shirt up and latched onto a nipple. 

  
  


“Chae.” 

  
  


Momo sucked slightly harder. 

  
  


“Jihyo…” 

  
  


Momo let go and looked up at her. 

  
  


“Jeongyeon.” 

  
  


Momo’s brow raised. 

  
  


“That’s all.” 

  
  


“That’s a lot for one day.” 

  
  


“Jeongyeon was a surprise, to be fair.” She hooked her legs around her hips. “But now I want daddy.” 

  
  


After she heard the name, she pulled her sweats off and slapped her hard cock against her pussy, making her arch and moan. Momo pushed into her then lay on top of her, letting her hips pound into her while her hands reached down to grip her ass to hold her still as she fucked her. 

  
  


“You know daddy’s cock is the best, huh?” Momo husked into her ear. 

  
  


“God, yes.” Dahyun pulled Momo’s hair off to one side and kissed her hard. “Daddy’s cock always fucks me so good.” 

  
  


Momo bit down on her neck and sucked hard, whimpering at how her pussy clenched and clung to her. After not having any kind of touch for days, it didn’t take her long to spill her first load inside her, but when she didn’t stop thrusting, Dahyun groaned. 

  
  


“Fuck that pussy, daddy. Make me come.” 

  
  


Sana cleared her throat behind them and caught their attention. Dahyun looked over Momo’s shoulder since she was in a zone and sent her a kiss. Sana raised her brow. 

  
  


“Daddy’s home.” 

  
  


“Oh?” Sana stripped as she watched Momo drive her cock into Dahyun, spotting her first load starting to leak around her shaft. She knelt by Dahyun’s head and stroked her cock. “Those clips you sent me were pretty good.” 

  
  


Dahyun turned her head and sucked the tip of her cock into her mouth. Sana groaned at the feeling and thrust into her mouth, going deeper until the head tapped the back of her throat. Momo sat up on her knees to give her room to work. Sana put her hands on the bed and fucked down into her throat, listening to the soft noises it made each time she bottomed out. Dahyun made sure to keep a hard suction on her since she was doing most of the work. 

  
  


Sana’s thighs started to shake just before she came, coming straight down her throat. She pulled back and sat on her heels, watching Momo fuck her. Momo crooked her finger and Sana was instantly at her side, kissing along her neck. 

  
  


“Hi, daddy.” She whispered against her skin. 

  
  


Momo put one arm around her waist without losing her rhythm. “You’re next.” 

  
  


Sana nipped at her neck. “I can’t wait.” She reached down and cupped her balls, earning a small gasp. Momo grunted low and came a second time. Dahyun’s eyes rolled into the back of her head at the feeling. 

  
  


“Fuck…” 

  
  


Momo kept her cock buried and jumped when the doorbell rang. “What’s that?” 

  
  


“Oh.” Dahyun looked between them. “The food.” 

  
  


Sana groaned, looking down at her hard cock. Momo was still hard too. 

  
  


“I’ll be right back.” Dahyun rolled off of the bed and threw on a robe, rushing down the stairs to get the food. She dropped it off in the kitchen then came back up their stairs, already hearing skin meeting skin. When she walked in, Momo had Sana pinned to the bed, fucking into her. “I was gone for two minutes.” 

  
  


Sana glanced up at Dahyun. “Doesn’t take long.” 

  
  


Dahyun shed her robe and moved in behind Momo, kissing all over her shoulder and neck. “How does she feel, daddy?” 

  
  


“So tight. So good.” 

  
  


Dahyun smirked at her short responses and reached down to massage her balls. “Yeah? Gonna dump a third load in her ass?” 

  
  


Momo groaned long and low, Dahyun’s hand moving on her balls hurtling her toward her orgasm. “Fuck yes.” 

  
  


Dahyun squeezed hard and tugged slightly and that’s what did it. Momo’s hips stuttered to a stop as she came a third time, her shaft finally starting to go soft. Sana humped against the bed, whimpering at the back of her throat as she spilled all over the sheets. Dahyun moved around and tilted Sana’s head up for a kiss. 

  
  


“You okay?” 

  
  


Sana nodded slowly. “So okay.” 

  
  


Dahyun rubbed her shoulders. “Good. Want to eat in here?” 

  
  


Sana nodded. “Too comfy to move.” 

  
  


“I’ll be right back.” Dahyun padded down to the kitchen to get the food and three bottles of water. Once she got everything passed out, she sat between them and ate. After they finished, Sana bagged everything up and put it on the floor in favor of cuddling into Dahyun and Momo. 

  
  


Momo put her arms and legs around both of them the best she could. “I’m so glad to be done with that mess.” 

  
  


“Me too. We barely saw you.” 

  
  


“I know. I’m sorry.” 

  
  


“Don’t be, baby.” Sana leaned over Dahyun to kiss her. “Work happens.” 

  
  


“I know, but still.” 

  
  


“But still nothing.” Dahyun kissed her cheek and scratched her scalp, making her relax instantly. “We’ll always be here for you.” 

  
  


Momo smiled. “I love you. Both of you.” 

  
  


“I love you too.” They said in unison. A few beats passed then Momo looked up. 

  
  


“What clips?” 

  
  


Dahyun burst out laughing. “Well…” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
